Ghost Adventures
| next = }} :There are things in this world that we will never fully understand. We want answers. We have worked years to build our credibility, our reputation. Working alongside the most renowned professionals in the field. Catching groundbreaking proof of the paranormal. This is our evidence, our Ghost Adventures. Ghost Adventures is a weekly American paranormal television series that premiered on October 17, 2008 on Travel Channel. Produced by MY-Tupelo Entertainment and later on by Zak Bagans himself. The investigators are Zak Bagans, Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin. But Nick left the show after the tenth season and started his own show. Billy Tolley(who was seen a few times in the show when Nick was still a member) and Jay Wasley, took Nick's place, so now the investigators are Zak Bagans, Aaron Goodwin, Billy Tolley and Jay Wasley. They investigate locations reported to be haunted. The show was first owned by Nick, but because Zak eventually became owner because he became the star of the show among fans and eventually Nick left, so somebody had to become the new owner. At first, the locations they investigated in the beginning were haunted, but not demonic. During the years, the tv show became more and more demonic. And now, most of the new episodes are only demonic, but some good spirits also appear. Ghost Adventures originally began as an independent documentary film, which was filmed by the crew in 2004 and produced by 4Reel Productions in 2006. The Ghost Adventures Crew is also known as the GAC. The GAC were interviewed on Maury, Fox 19 News, NBC's Today, and TV Guide Network's Hollywood 411. In 2009, the series won 3 International Paranormal Acknowledgment (IPA) Awards and the show is also know throughout the globe. Overview The GAC investigates reportedly haunted locations mostly in the United States, hoping to collect any kind of evidence of paranormal activity. Every episode starts with an intro. After that, you hear Zak telling which location they are going to investigate and the history of that place. In the very beginning of the show, not every place had a dark history, but as for now in the present, every location the GAC investigates has a dark history or demons, but not all spirits are demonic or dark. Right after that, Zak mostly interviews anyone who had paranormal experiences in the location and Zak is given a tour by the owners or caretaker of the location. Sometimes, they already get evidence during an interview with someone that had paranormal experiences on the location or we see that something unexplained happens. Right after that, the GAC mostly prepares for the night and they put some static night-vision cameras onto places that are reported to be the most haunted places on the location. Zak then mostly explains one more time which location they are going to investigate and is then locked down by the owner or caretaker of the location from dusk until dawn. During the lockdown, they use a variety of equipment, including digital thermometers, EMF meters, handheld digital video cameras, the Spirit Box, digital audio recorders, infrared night-vision cameras, full spectrum camera´s, motion detectors, light´s that respond to temperature, SLS camera, devices with a vocabulary so spirits can choose words and this word is shown on a little screen and the GAC can also type questions with this device and spirits can give answer with words. On some investigations, the members use special objects such as trigger objects or devices that are meant to charge any kind of spirit or to attract spirits by using electricity or various vibration levels. They sometimes also use devices that spirits can manipulate so they can talk to the GAC or let the GAC hear what the spirit wants them to hear. They also often use aggressive language to bad spirits in an attempt to increase their chances of capturing any evidence. At the end of some episodes, the investigators analyze their audio, photos, and video footage (sometimes with the assistance of paranormal experts) and search for any unexplained phenomena that were captured. They also often listen to EVP´s right after they have done a session to find out if they have captured anything. During a lockdown, at least one of the members becomes affected by a spirit. This often leads to possessions, visions, particular feelings or emotions, physical injuries such as scratches or burning marks or the members get thoughts that are not theirs. They also often feel that they are touched or they feel cold area´s around them. They often get chills or feel like something went through their body. There are often heard loud noises on camera or voices that are not captured on EVP. Things often move by themselves. The GAC often sees shadows, orbs or human-like forms but they have also seen non-human like forms. The GAC are often followed home and often suffer from the consequences months after the investigation. This is because most of the investigations are demonic. Zak Bagans has also said often that he puts himself and the GAC in danger with these kind of investigations to entertain the public, but that there's an investigator hidden inside him that has to do this. He often advises to not do what the GAC does because it will have consequences. Throughout the series, the crew claims to have captured and experienced various allegedly unexplained phenomena: *equipment malfunction, like battery drainage or camera's that won't work *EMF spikes, or fluctuations in electromagnetic fields *sudden changes in temperature (increase, decrease, or both) *unexplained noises *electronic voice phenomena (EVPs) *apparitions, shadow people, mists, and orbs, non-physical animals, non human-like forms *physical contact and harm *moving objects *spirit possessions *Feelings and thoughts *Evidence on camera or special devices Zak Bagans has also made multiple tv-shows about the paranormal besides Ghost Adventures. But they all were not as succesful as Ghost Adventures. In October 2017, Zak Bagans opened The Haunted Museum, located in Downtown Nevada, Las Vegas, in honor of Ghost Adventures. It turned out to be a huge succes. In the museum, visitors can see multiple objects that Zak has collected over the years while filming Ghost Adventures and some of his other tv-shows. Zak Bagans has also produced a documentary called Demon House. It's said that this documentary is cursed and a warning is given at the start of the documentary. Episodes The first 8 seasons of Ghost Adventures premiered episodes on Fridays, The other 8 seasons premiered episodes on Saturdays. Ghost Adventures has a total of 16 seasons and over a hundred episodes. See also *List of investigated locations External links *Official website *[http://www.travelchannel.com/TV_Shows/Ghost_Adventures Ghost Adventures on Travel Channel] *[https://www.facebook.com/GhostAdventures Ghost Adventures on Facebook] *[http://twitter.com/#!/Ghostadventures Ghost Adventures on Twitter] *[http://www.youtube.com/user/GACcrew Ghost Adventures on YouTube] *[http://www.myspace.com/ghostadventures Ghost Adventures on MySpace] References Category:Ghost Adventures